The Quest for the Defuser Ring
by Sensui
Summary: The Quest for the Defuser Ring
1. The Quest for the Defuser Ring

Chapter one: The Search Begins  
  
A strong warrior with a unique ki was standing on a small island with a wise master with a white beard. The warrior was Wearing a green shirt and blue pants. his hair was slicked back and was black his eyes however were different. one eye was blue and the other was brown. "Well you are strong enough to give even Goku a run for his money or Vegeta what do you want?" Master Roshi asked  
  
"I guess you can call me Yuwabara I am a strong warrior from another world" Yuwabara replied  
  
"Yes i also notice you have the Kai earrings are you a fused warrior?"  
  
"jeez old man i thought you would never get it i need your help a kid named trunks said you could help me"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT! i need to go watch my swimsuit show" Master Roshi said impatiently  
  
"Listen old man i can blow this whole planet up what makes you think i wont kill you" Yuwabara said annoyed  
  
"You are strong but you still have much to learn"  
  
"do all you masters get together at some sort of meeting and decide who needs more practice listen i could humiliate anyone on this whole freaking planet without even flinching"  
  
"you have an attitude similar to that of Vegeta's but i can sense no darkness in your soul" Master Roshi inquired  
  
"listen can you help me or not" Yuwabara said  
  
"first answer me a few questions one how old are you"  
  
"16"  
  
"who is your master or teacher"  
  
"it was Genkai but she died" Yuwabara said with pain in his voice  
  
"Can you fly?"  
  
"hell no but cell could and he was a pain in the ass"  
  
"CELL! you fought cell and lived to tell the tale you truly are stronger than Goku and Vegeta"  
  
"that wimp i beat him when Yusuke and Kuwabara fused to become me" Yuwabara boasted.  
  
"What do want again"  
  
"I need to find the legendary defuser ring"  
  
"the defuser ring yes you should see master Korin but let me help you speed your way NIMBUS!"  
  
The yellow reliable yellow cloud had appeared in the same fusion as always.  
  
"what is this thing?" Yuwabara asked  
  
"this is nimbus he will get you to where you need to go just step on him"  
  
"that's a cloud. It's a gas i can't stand on that"  
  
"Oh just try it" Master Roshi said frustrated  
  
Yuwabara stepped on the cloud without falling through (It also means he's pure of heart) the cloud took off towards Korin's tower.  
  
he is truly amazing more powerful than Gohan and Vegeta at only 16 he is a wonder Master Roshi thought to himself Genkai it sounds familiar.  
  
After a short ride on nimbus Yuwabara reached Korin's tower. Waiting for him was a white cat with a holding a wooden staff.  
  
"I wonder who this Korin is hey maybe the cat knows? Ha ha ha now that's a funny thought a cat talking" Yuwabara said  
  
"Oh you must be the two boys that defeated cell good hey you need to learn how to fly you know. Korin said annoyed at the obnoxious behavior of Yuwabara.  
  
"Hey! You can talk!"  
  
"of course I can talk I am Master Korin"  
  
"you're the great master Korin?"  
  
"Yes why?" Korin asked the warrior.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be a great master  
  
"I am. I trained Goku for heavens sake."  
  
"Who is this Goku guy?"  
  
"Goku is a great warrior"  
  
"ok whatever anyways I need to find the defuser ring and Master Roshi said you would know where it is" Yuwabara exclaimed  
  
"Oh that yeah go see the protector of the earth about that."  
  
"The who? I thought I was supposed to see you. How is a cat a master at martial arts and i'm not? That pisses me off" Yuwabara said irritated  
  
"Look the protector of earth is Dende he will tell you all about the defuser ring partly because he has to watch over the dragon balls"  
  
"Dragon balls? what are those?" Yuwabara inquired  
  
Oh there are very simple balls made of fiberglass each one has a different number of stars on it. If you get all seven you get any wish you want" Korin explained  
  
"any wish i want really why don't i just do that. you know that sounds like one of the treasures that yoko Kurama is always after"  
  
"You could get the dragon balls but that's a pain in the $$ trying to find them they're all over the world"  
  
"Oh ill just get the defuser ring then"  
  
"Could you do one more thing before you leave?" Korin asked  
  
"Yeah sure I do requests when I'm having good day"  
  
"Could you power up to your max"  
  
Yuwabara laughed at this request. "If I did that then your tower would crumble just from powering up" Yuwabara responded .  
  
"Your that strong? but not even Goku could do that"  
  
"I am sick and tired of being compared to this Goku guy obviously i am stronger what can he possibly offer"  
  
"He is the strongest fighter in the universe" Korin responded with pride.  
  
"Not anymore and don't forget it" Yuwabara countered  
  
"By the way Cell isn't dead yet"  
  
"what!?!" Yuwabara said shocked  
  
I was sure I hit him dead on with my mega spirit gun how could he have survived that Yuwabara thought "yup he left the planet in a hurry"  
  
Yuwabara slowly grinned because he realized he still had a decent challenge in the universe.  
  
"well it looks like I'll need a tide to get were he is after I meet this Dende character then its time to kill cell again." Yuwabara said gleefully  
  
Yuwabara waves goodbye o Korin and jumps into the air somersaulting downwards and then he shouted "NIMBUS!" the cloud appeared beneath the warrior and caught him. Yuwabara stood up on the cloud and looked ahead.  
  
"we are going to Kami's look out top see a guy named Dende" Yuwabara said to nimbus and the cloud sped forward. When Nimbus stopped at Kami's lookout Yuwabara was shocked at the view of the place  
  
"WOW! This is a sweet spot" Yuwabara said in awe. He was so surprised he didn't notice a black man in a arabeasn outfit walk towards him. Mr. Popo stood right next to Yuwabara and said "Can I help you"  
  
Yuwabara shook off his shock and looked at Mr. Popo. "Are you the protector of earth?" Yuwabara asked  
  
"no i am.." Before Mr. Popo could finnish Yuwabara had already began talking again "Well then i don't have time for you i need to find Dende" Yuwabara disappeared for a second only to reapear  
  
" you wouldn't happen to know where he is do you?"  
  
"he is in the meditation room" Mr. Popo responded.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Yuwabara disappeared at his high speed for two seconds only to return in the exact same spot.  
  
"Hey where is the meditation room i checked this entire floor" Yuwabara said quickly  
  
"He is one floor below here"  
  
"Oh ok then"  
  
Yuwabara had found Dende and was suddenly right behind him. Dende had his eyes closed and was obviously deep in his meditation.  
  
"HI!" Yuwabara Said in a big friendly voice. Dende jumped straight up from the huge surprise that the warrior gave him. He jumped so high he hit the celing and he was suddenly on the floor holding his head.  
  
"Who are you?" Dende asked  
  
"Long story but i am a fused warrior and i need the defuser ring korin said you could give it to me" Yuwabara said excitedly.  
  
"You can't yet cell is still alive and unless you are fused you cannot defeat him" Dende said  
  
"HEY! How did you know I beat cell and that I am a fused warrior?"  
  
"Simple" Dende said "you are wearing fusion earings and when I felt cells power weakening I sensed your power"  
  
"So why not your goku boy take care of him?" Yuwabara asked  
  
"Goku does not have the power you have not even at SSJ2 you defeated cell without even trying he is much stronger now you will need every bit of strength you can muster i suggest you wait a single day here to train"  
  
"Train for a day here i don't think you could get much of a power boost out of me that way" Yuwabara said  
  
"Trust me i know somewhere you can train an entire year in the space of one day if you defeat cell for good then i shall give you the defuser ring deal"  
  
"Deal but if you cross me i will personally beat your ass ok i hope i isn't training with you no offense but i don't think you could teach me anything"  
  
"No you shall train with a warrior like no other not only is he powerful but his knowledge exceeds that of my own" Another green skinned warrior in white weighted clothing is standing in the doorway. He had a black sleevless shirt and black slacks underneath and he had pointed ears. He looked similar to Dende  
  
"Who in the hell are you" Yuwabara asked the warrior  
  
"You can call me Piccolo" The green fighter replied.  
  
"So what are you gonna do"  
  
"I shall be the on to train you"  
  
(Next time on Dragon ball MU: piccolo and yuwabara complete their training in the blink of an eye and not a moment to soon both piccolo and yuwabara head to the other world with permission of king Yemma of course but what's this Freeza is back oh no won't he ever stay down kooler and king cold are back as well and they are teaming up with cell next episode: Otherworld here we come)  
  
Tell me what you think by E-mailing me 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this is chapter two of the quest for the defuser ring I have been working on it for a while I hope you like it. Oh and I own nothing In this story. Chapter 2 of the Quest fir the Defuser Ring Otherworld here we come (Last time on Dragonball Mu Yusuke and Kuwabara became stuck together to defeat the threat known as cell a feat not even goku could do little did they know cell survived the blast of the ultimate spirit gun could do so he headed to find the legendary defuser ring he checked with all of Gokus former mentors ending with dende who said he needed to train with piccolo today's episode : otherworld here we come) Piccolo lead Yuwabara to the chamber and they both walked in. "Ok lets get started." Piccolo said to the young fighter Piccolo fired a ki blast at Yuwabara. Yuwabara teleported out of the way and behind Piccolo. He kicked piccolo in the back and the namek fell to the ground. Piccolo quickly recovered. He removed his weighted clothing to gain an advantage over Yuwabara. He fired two homing blasts (energy that follows your opponents heat signature) at Yuwabara. Yuwabara knocked them both away and pointed his right hand at Piccolo. His index finger began to glow. "SPIRIT GUN" Yuwabara shouted the blue energy bullet headed for Piccolo and Piccolo barely dodged. This type of fighting continued for a full year. meanwhile in HFIL (Home for Infinite Losers) "Well well well well isn't the great cell that almost defeated the great yuwabara NOT well why do you need my help?" Freeza asked the new Ally. "Because with your strength and mine and our smartness we can kill those fools and then you and I can KILL GOKU TOGETHER" Cell responded "Alright I'll did it haha that's such a good idea but can I kill Goku all by myself?" "Of course Freeza you can do what ever the hell you want with that stupid saiyan monkey right." "YES I WILL HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." The Two titans of power go off to seek new allies and more power. (meanwhile back at Kami's lookout) Piccolo and Yuwabara step out of the Hyperbolic time chamber after a full years worth of training. Both Korin and Dende were waiting for them. "Jeez I knew you were going to be strong but your powers are off the charts" Korin stated. "Your power will be more than enough to defeat Cell" Dende said "I don't think so i have been sensing his increasing power all day long and he's with Freeza heaven knows what those two are up to" Korin said. "I ain't worried just remember your end of the bargain Dende I beat cell you give me the defuser ring" Yuwabara said to Dende "The Defuser Ring? Dende doesn't have it." Piccolo said. "Shhhhhhhhhhh he doesn't know that yet" Dende said. "He knows where it is though" Piccolo said "What ever it's going to be fun to beat the crap out of Cell again and this new power as well" Yuwabara said. "Don't get too cocky" Piccolo said meanwhile Freeza and Cell were discussing who would be the best to bring with them to the otherworld. "Well who are the people that will be coming back with us in the other world?" Freeza asked "Well we have ALL the people that went with you to the planet namek with you the first time and our father will be coming back with us as well. oh and it looks like your brother Kooler will be joining us as well." Cell said "Well brother one of us will fuse with Cell and that will be me not you brother." Kooler declared to Freeza. "NO! IT WILL BE ME NOT YOU" Freeza countered his brother. "The only way that I will choose who will be my partner will be by fighting each other." Cell said "fine by me." Freeza said "Same here" Kooler said Meanwhile Yuwabara was focusing all of his energy at that exact moment. Traveling to King Yemmas place was not going to be easy after just learning how to fly. Piccolo was using all of his energy just trying to keep up. "We are almost there" Piccolo said to Yuwabara. "Good it's about time. I've met a King Yemma before but he was a toddler of a king named Koenma. Is this guy like that?" Yuwabara asked his mentor. "A toddler no i don't think you could call him that" Piccolo said. Yuwabara and Piccolo arrived at the gates of the spirit world and a puny blue ogre in glasses stopped him. "You can't pass here your not dead yet" The ogre whined. "No I'm not but your going to be! Haven't you heard I am the guy who beat Cell and I'm going to kick his ass wherever the hell he is" "HFIL" The ogre replied "huh? What in the Hell?" Yuwabara said confused. "It is not hell it is HFIL Home for infinite losers" "HAHAHAHAHAHA ok that's funny but seriously" "I am serous" "Ok whatever where is the puny Koenma of this world" Yuwabara said cockily A big Demon like monster was behind a huge desk wearing a blue business suit. "My name is King Yemma and don't you forget it you snot nosed punk" King Yemma said to Yuwabara "Holy shit your freaking huge" Yuwabara gasped. "What's wrong with that?" "Nothing but... oh forget just tell me where to go to beat the living piss out of Cell" "You've got a lot to learn even if you are the strongest fighter in the universe" King Yemma said to the warrior. Meanwhile (that's right again) Freeza hit Cooler in the face several times and kicked him to the ground. "What's wrong brother to SLOW AND WEAK, hahahhahahahahhahahahahaha." Freeza mocked "OH shut up the only reason why your stronger then me is cause you have to transform all the time." Cooler yelled back. "No your wrong i have been training for around a year now and I have gotten to a point were I'm equal what those stupid saiyans called Super saiyan 3 so shut up." Freeza yelled back "Oh shit you have to be kidding me your that powerful no way uhuhuhuhuhuuhuuhuhuhuuhu. that that that's impossible no one can be that strong." "YES I'm that strong old and weak brother hehehehehehehehhe now i'm going to kill you now understand SAY GOOD BYE." "FREEZA WAIT" Cell shouted. "Before Freeza could fire his DEATH BEAM on his brother Cell moved in front of him and grabs his hand and says stop. "WHAT DID YOU SAY LET HIM LIVE WHY?" Freeza questioned. "Yes cause he and your father KING COLD can fuse together and might be able to finish off that Yuwabara character for us. What do you say Freeza?" "Yes that's a good idea and if they get killed then oh well right heheheheheheh?" "Yes that's a good idea just let them die and suffer but don't tell anybody this ok?" "Got it i understand." "Cooler how about you and your father fuse together" Cell asked Cooler "YES I think that sounds a whole lot better." Cooler responded "GOOD THEN ITS ALL SET NOW WE ALL NEED TO START TRAINING AGAIN HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA AND WHEN WE GET ALL OUR MEN TRAINED THEN WE WILL KILL THE STUPID YUWABARA AND HIS OTHER FRIENDS HAHAHAHAHAHA." "DODORIA, ZARBON get over here." Freeza shouted "yes sir you rang." they both responded "Train until i see that you are ready GOT IT?" "YES SIR!" As the enemies CELL,FREZA,KINGCOLD,KOOLER,DODRIA,and ZARBON trained our heroes began to fly to the supreme Kia's planet. "Ok so all i have to do to get the Supreme Kias planet is to ride on this little plane for a while" Yuwabara asked king Yemma "That would be the idea" King Yemma responded "Well that's no fun" "If you would rather fly that's ok i guess but you would run out of oxygen since you are not dead you wouldn't go very far" "Whatever so am i on my own?" Yuwabara asked "No piccolo will accompany you" king Yemma responded. "What I have to deal with this snot nosed kid the entire trip how long is it!?" Piccolo asked King Yemma, "Only two hours" "TWO HOURS WITH HIM YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING" "I'll remember this defiance when you die Piccolo" King Yemma said. "Damn Yemma abusing his power" Piccolo muttered under his breath. "What was that piccolo you want to go to HFIL when you die" "Alright already lets go before i change my mind" "Farewell" King Yemma said to the two warriors as they boarded the plane, "Is it just me or is he full of himself" Yuwabara asked his new mentor. "It's not you" Piccolo responded. "Ok I hope they have a movie on this flight" Yuwabara said eagerly. (fifteen minutes later) "I can't believe there's no movie" Yuwabara whined. "I can't believe i am stuck with you a year was bad enough with all of your disrespectful comments and emotionless wisecracks i sure as hell better get a big ass reward." Piccolo said. "I though you were a hero I mean you defeated so many who tried to threaten earth" "Appearances can be deceiving I guess no one ever told you what I did before I helped defeat Raditz" "No should they have ?" Yuwabara asked, Piccolo sighed and eased back in his chair. "I was once the strongest being in the world but when I came to earth to be its guardian I forced out my other half there were two of us one good one pure evil I was the evil side I called myself King Piccolo the Demon I tried to conquer the world and I would of if it weren't for Goku Looking back on that I don't know if that was the best day of my life or the worst" "Goku that's all I hear why is he so special?" Yuwabara asked. "Besides the fact he defeated me and saved the world more time than you can count" "That's not a lot one of my half's can't count past nine" Yuwabara laughed to himself and piccolo just stared at him and then continued his story. "He has a lot of great qualities and i don't think there is an evil bone in his body but anyways on with my story.." Piccolo told the entire story from the moment piccolo and goku fought for the first time all the way to the final battle against Buu. "So this goku really is special I'd like to fight him someday soon" Yuwabara said "Kid if you beat cell you just might get your chance" Piccolo replied Piccolo thinking, I can't believe this guy he's extremely powerful and despite his act has never harmed an innocent in his life nether half has plus he actually showed respect to everything that goku did maybe this guy isn't so bratty as that act he puts on. "Well were here" Yuwabara stated "Lets go" Piccolo said The Warriors got off of the plane. A second after that the plane exploded. The two looked To see Cooler and King Cold. "We're here to kill you Yuwabara and you don't stand a chance" Cooler said "Who the hell are you two?" Yuwabara asked obviously unafraid. "I am Cooler and this is my father King Cold and together we will crush you" "Ok you and your daddy can fight me but before we start i think i should warn you. You don't stand a chance against me" Yuwabara said with a grin on his face. Yuwabara began to power up his energy and looked forward to this new fight his aura was going crazy around him. "Let me be the judge of that" Cooler said. Well that's all I got for chapter two but it sure as heck took me forever anyways if you want to say anything about this fanfic just email me 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok quick recap Cooler and King Cold are about to go two on one against Yuwabara hoping to kill him so that cell wouldn't get his hands dirty. Oy sorry it took so long to write this part but it was a pain. If you have anything to say about this just let me know and I will be sending a new fan-fic shortly but it wont be apart of this series. But it will be a yuyu and dbz crossover.  
  
I once again do not own dbz or yuyu hakusho I know doesn't that just suck.  
  
Real owner: no that's great Kuwabaras pupil: DIE  
  
a spirit sword appears and slices akira toriamas(owner of dbz) head off  
  
Kuwabaras pupil: that was very satisfying anyways on with the show  
  
Yusuke stood intimidated by these two opponents and their powering up knowing his power far surpassed theirs. "Piccolo these two are weaker than you why do they want to fight me so bad?" Yuwabara asked his mentor.  
  
"Partly because they don't know you've been training for a year or your full extent of your power heck I don't even know the full extent of your true power" Piccolo responded.  
  
"well this should be a nice warm-up for cell and the other guy"  
  
"You ready to die" Cooler asked fully powered up and red sparks emitting around him.  
  
"No but you should be your already on barrowed time" Yuwabara responded.  
  
Yuwabara disappeared and Cooler and king cold did the same. Echo's of punches connecting could be heard and shockwaves were emitting from mid air. They were moving so fast that not even Piccolo could see them. Suddenly Cooler gets knocked to the ground hard and King cold is punched hard in the face and he is sent back a few feet but King Cold holds his hands forward pointing them at Yuwabara.  
  
"Why you little fucker DIE." King Cold shouted and his hands begin to glow.  
  
King cold fires a blast and it hits Yuwabara. Yuwabara hit the ground.  
  
"Hahahahahah nice father that was awesome haahahahahahahaha." Cooler said  
  
"Yes it was and i'm still not even trying THAT'S THE GOOD THING" "HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH."  
  
Piccolo looked at the crater where Yuwabara landed.  
  
"Oh no YUWABARA you ok?" Piccolo asked his pupil. Yuwabara sat up and held his right side in pain.  
  
"ouch yeah I'm alright damn king cold got really strong there man he's good." Yuwabara said.  
  
"Shit! he's still alive oh well my turn, here I go DIE fool."  
  
Cooler then does an ultra beam cannon and hits yuwabara. Yuwabara fell down again and another crater was made.  
  
"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh man this sucks" Yuwabara said but he stood again as if he wasn't even hurt.  
  
(Yuwabara thinking: well I guess playtimes over these two aren't even hurting me anymore) "dang now i actually might have to try to fight you two" Yuwabara muttered  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cooler asked  
  
"What you think i was trying before? Hell no i haven't even warmed up hold on AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Yuwabara began to power up and his power started to skyrocket but only cell and piccolo could sense it. A gray aura was emitting around him and the ground began to shake and the ground where Yuwabara was standing formed a gigantic crater.  
  
"holy shit" Cell said  
  
"what is it cell?" cooler asked  
  
"nothing just keep fighting"  
  
(cell thinking they don't stand a chance even if they did fuse cooler and king cold would be powerless to stop that kind of power)  
  
(Piccolo thinking: i cant believe that his power increased that much from just one year i just don't believe it)  
  
Yuwabara was standing with lighting crackling around him and a gray aura surrounding him  
  
"Well that's about 25% of my true power" Yuwabara said  
  
"WHAT only 25% of your power that's unbelievable!" Piccolo exclaimed  
  
"I can take him lets go father" Cooler said  
  
"I don't think so" Yuwabara stated  
  
Yuwabara teleported for a second only to reappear in the same spot  
  
"well I am waiting" Cooler said boldly  
  
"Hey look at your pops" Yuwabara said cockily  
  
"huh?"  
  
King cold was laying about fifty feet away on his side bleeding with a hole in his chest.  
  
"How can you have such power your only a human?" Cooler asked  
  
"I'm not just a human i am a spirit detective" Yuwabara responded  
  
"a what?"  
  
"I do all the dirty work for my boss back home and i must say you two wouldn't last very long"  
  
Yuwabara pointed one finger at king cold and it began to glow a ball the size of a soccer ball was at the end.  
  
"this is one of my favorite attacks SPIRIT GUN"  
  
The blue energy blast hit the remainder of king cold and blew him into oblivion Yuwabara looked at Cooler  
  
"you still think you can even be compared to me?" Yuwabara asked  
  
"I am much stronger than father ever was HIYA"  
  
Cooler fired a blast at yuwabara it hit him dead on  
  
The dust clears and Yuwabara is standing without a scratch  
  
"well that might actually hurt...a five year old c'mon is that all you've got" Yuwabara mocked  
  
"I will kill you with my planet destroyer"  
  
"take all the time you need i'll let you hit me with everything you've got but if i am not impressed i will kill you really fast which is more than you deserve"  
  
"ok hold on AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Cooler forms his planet destroyer with one finger ands sends it right at yuwabara. yuwabara catches the energy ball like it was a toy.  
  
"hey did you drop something" Yuwabara said smirking  
  
With only one arm yuwabara hurled the ball back at kooler. kooler teleported out go the way and the ball headed into space.  
  
"that didn't impress me SPIRIT SWORDS"  
  
Yuwabara forms two spirit swords and prepares to kill kooler once and for all  
  
"Yeah right like those little toys of yours are gon-UHH" Coolers statement was cut short because Yuwabara kneed Cooler in the gut.  
  
"I am sick and tired of playing around Ultimate spirit sword attack"  
  
And in the same fashion as always Yuwabara cuts kooler into fourths with his x cut formation and then he makes them disappear. Whats left of Cooler is floating in four pieces.  
  
"goodbye evil psycho i wish i could of got to know you better wait no i don't later SPIRIT GUN" Yuwabara said.  
  
Another blue energy blast fires and blows Cooler straight to hell  
  
"Well Cell i have been looking forward to our rematch hey wait a second i can't sense his power anymore were did he go" Yuwabara stated  
  
Cell and freeza are nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I didn't see him I was too busy watching the fight" Piccolo said  
  
Yuwabara looks towards the two moons that could be seen on the grand kais planet  
  
"You can run Cell but you can't hide c'mon lets go piccolo"  
  
"What makes you think I'm coming I did my part I came with you here to the other world now I can go home" Piccolo says as a grin appears on the namekians face "but then i would miss the greatest fight of all time lets go"  
  
meanwhile  
  
Back in hfil Cell and Freeza we are amazed at what had happened to Kooler and King Cold.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to end like that kooler and your father didn't even fuse and look what happened to them my god, ok its time to end this we all must keep training until we are more powerful then Yuwabara. Zarbon, Dodria." Cell called  
  
"Yes sir we are finally done training what do you think of our power levels?" Zarbon said.  
  
"GREAT the even more powerful then piccolos, coolers and his fathers its amazing hahahahahahha now we will be able to kill those two fighters and oh that stupid spirit detective will loss for sure when you kick his ass hahahahahahaha." Cell said evilly.  
  
"Well Dodria what do you think should we have told cell that we can fuse now?" Zarbon said  
  
"NA we would have never have carried in the first place anyways." Dodoria said  
  
"why do you think that?" Zarbon asked  
  
"cause we would have never been strong enough to defeat yuwabara but we can kill piccolo anyway hahahahha."  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" Cell screamed.  
  
"ahhhhhhhh cell well um let me explain ummmm" Zarbon stammered  
  
"yes master please let us explain" Dodoria said.  
  
"DON'T explain your self's you fools I'm not made at you ok cause that's a good idea keep things hidden until you actually expose the fuser hahahahhahaa I love it hahahahhahah." Cell said  
  
"yes were very happy so when did you two fuse?" Freeza asked  
  
"when you and cell were watching the fight between kooler,kingcold vs. yuwabara." Zarbon said  
  
"I see so what's your fuser name?"  
  
"ZARDIA" Dodoria said  
  
"GOOD NOW GO, GET OUT OF MY SITE." Cell yelled  
  
meanwhile  
  
Yuwabara and piccolo begin to fly over the ocean little do they know zarbon and dordoria are on an intercept course with thm all of a sudden yuwabara senses two strong power levels(well not compared to yuwabara but they were strong  
  
"yo Piccolo can you sense that power?" Yuwabara asked  
  
"Yes I know that power its Zarbon and Dodoria" Piccolo responded  
  
"Who?"  
  
"fighters that were both killed by vegeta"  
  
"was he a super sayain?"  
  
"No he hadn't transformed yet why"  
  
"Cause these guys are stronger than a normal super sayain now"  
  
" yes they have had quite a while to train let me fight these pitiful joke for fighters by myself since they are even weaker than king cold and cooler"  
  
"fine as long as you leave cell to me"  
  
just then the two evils known as zarbon and dodoria had arrived  
  
"Piccolo we challenge you "Dodoria said boldly  
  
"Fair enough" Piccolo responded  
  
Zarbon teleported behind piccolo getting ready to punch him but piccolo turned around caught his punch and kicked him higher in the air then fired a small ki blast at dodoria. but dodoria blocked it and started to punch piccolo like crazy but piccolo blocked every punch.  
  
"Is that really as fast as you can go?" Piccolo mocked  
  
"yes but thats why he has me" Zarbon stated  
  
Zarbon came straight back down and punched piccolo in the face and he fell down and hit the ocean piccolo came back up  
  
"ok you wanna play hard ball"  
  
piccolo removes his heavy clothes and powers to his maximum then he starts to pound on both zarbon and dodoria  
  
"I can't believe you two thought you could b eat me as you are what a joke of a fight Time to die Hell grenade attack!" Piccolo said  
  
piccolo fired about twenty blasts around the two fighter they all stayed in place  
  
"ha you missed" Dodorai shouted at the namek  
  
"did I?" Piccolo asked with a grin  
  
"what the?"  
  
"I can control my attacks morons" Piccolo said  
  
"oh fuck" Zarbon said  
  
piccolos blast close in around and explode  
  
"those two weren't even worth my time"  
  
"We not done yet we still have our ace in the hole" Zarbon said  
  
"ok do whatever i will give you one last shot to do what ever the hell you want i will still beat your ass"  
  
"We wish to fight you one on one now" Dodoria said  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA you think one of you can defeat me what a laugh in case you haven't noticed i have ruled this entire round" Piccolo replied  
  
"Your overconfidence will be your downfall namekain slime" Zarbon said  
  
The two warriors do the fusion dance  
  
"FU...SION...HA!" Both Zarbon and Dodoria said  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA i am now Zardia prepare to die piccolo" Obvoisly Zardia (Duh)  
  
"not good" Yuwabara said on the sidelines  
  
(Yuwabara thinking: hey they stole my routine cheap bastard copycats)  
  
(piccolo thinking: they are stronger than ever but maybe i can hold them off for a half hour or maybe i have the power to destroy them now no i can't take that chance i need a plan but they are weaker than cell though even in this form)  
  
(Zardia thinking: oh yeah im cool)  
  
" your boost of power won't save you" Piccolo said  
  
"we'll see about that" Zardia responded  
  
Zardia teleports behind piccolo and kicks him higher in the air but piccolo turns around and fires a ki blast that zardia blocks and chases after piccolo.  
  
"is that all you got AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Piccolo fires a bunch of pot shots at zardia only to have them blocked zardia fires a beam out of his mouth and piccolo dodges zardia teleports behind piccolo and flip kicks him back into the water  
  
"what's the mater piccolo can't you keep up" Zardia mocked  
  
Piccolo flies out of the water and fires a huge two handed blast at zardia and it connects dead the smoke clears and his body is nowhere to be seen  
  
"that was too easy i thought he would be stronger than that" Piccollo thought out loud  
  
"Nice shot" Zardia said from behind.  
  
"How the hell"  
  
Zardia teleports in front of piccolo and hits him a bunch of times and then fires a ki blast in front blowing him up piccolo fell down to the ocean.  
  
"that wasnt too hard" Zardai said  
  
When piccolo thinks that its over a sudden big tornado hits zardia and he flies toward the wall and hits the wall.  
  
"well that was easy." Pikkon stated  
  
"well you seem like a great fighter want to help me?" Piccolo said  
  
"sure since goku said that your a great fighter but this should be fun." Pikkon responded  
  
"READY GO!" Piccolo shouted  
  
the two awesome fighters go after zardia at the same time zardia is scared now cause they have no idea who the hell he is. Pikkon and piccolos combined and UNFUSED power is more than enough for zardia  
  
"lets finish him off" Piccolo says to his new partner  
  
"Yes lets AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
The two warriors fired a huge combined ki blast to destroy Zadria once and for all when suddenly there is a hole in pikkons chest he falls for a final time and dies Cell is standing but Freeza is nowhere in sight  
  
"if you want something done you gotta do it your self goodbye zardia you fucked up" Cell said  
  
"no don't I can explain NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
Cell shoots a finger tip blast and destroys zardia. Piccolo charges cell but cell dodges every attack and then he blows him up.  
  
"well he is kind of tough and your piccolo can be wished back so there are no losses just yet" Cell said  
  
"HEY DUMBASS FORGETTING SOMEONE!!!" Yuwabara yelled as he charged cell and punched him in the face so hard he fell back into the ocean  
  
"GET UP CELL SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO PICCOLO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Yuwabaras power reached a power no one man can reach not even gogeta could do this he is radiating in power  
  
"Y-your power its un-unbelievable p-please d-don't hurt me sh-show some m-m-mercy" Cell said trembling at the powerful warroir standing over him.  
  
"MERCY YOU THINK YOU DESERVE THAT NO IM GONNA KILL YOU CELL"  
  
Cell uses his instant Tranmissoin out of there all the way back to where freeza is hiding.  
  
"COWARD GET BACK HERE"  
  
(Uh oh ladies and gentlemen yuwabara is about to go on a rampage and cell has disappeared what will happen find out next time on dragonball MU)  
  
(Next time on dragonball MU: Yuwabara finds cell and freeza the fuse together but even that is no match for yuwabaras rage what will happen find out next time  
  
Next episode: Yuwabara VS. Frezcell the final showdown)  
  
Kuwabaras pupil: write me telling me what you think now id love to stay and chat but i must hunt down the creator of yu yu hakusho so that i mkay own that and dbz hahahahahahaha 


End file.
